HypnotOZed/Transcript
opens up with a view of Fanboy and Chum Chum lugging a crate to Oz Comix Fanboy and Chum Chum: laughing enter Oz Comix, where they se Oz reading a Man-Arctica comic Fanboy: Hey, Oz! Look what we found outside! Chum Chum: Ta-da! Fanboy: Somebody's got a package! jumps onto the crate and puts his feet in F&C's mouths Oz: Shh, will you keep it down? You know how my mother feels about new packages? Fanboy: muffled She doesn't like em? Chum Chum: muffled Not at all. takes his feet out of F&C's mouths, but leaves behind his shoes Oz: We have to be very quiet. stick the shoes on their tongues out, then Fanboy pulls out a rod iron places the rod in a slot near the lid on the crate, then tries to open it Oz: Shh! She'll hear! Chum Chum: Better use the silent, sir. up a smaller, round metal tube thing Fanboy: Oh. the tube and puts it on the rod. He grunts while trying to open the crate Oz: More. continues to grunt. Suddenly, the lid opens and flies out the window, breaking it Oz's mom: off-camera Ozzie! I hear new package! mom comes down on her stair chair Oz: Eh, hello, mother. Is that a new hair bun? Fanboy and Chum Chum: giggles mom presses a remote and flies her stair chair over to the boys Oz's mom: Ozvald! and Chum Chum pick up the crate and start to leave Fanboy: We'll unpack it at home for you, bye! and Chum Chum leave Oz: worringly Oz's mom: Vhat did I tell you? Oz: No more toy-buyings until there's toy-sellings. Oz's mom: And vhat did you do? Oz: Toy-buyings. Oz's mom: I've had it up to here, Ozzie! I'm warning you: If you don't start selling soon, this whole kit and caboodle will be MY Yogurt Shop! Oz: shriek Oz's mom: And all toppings will be... fresh! Fruit! back up the stairs is moaning worryingly. Suddenly, he looks down to see another package Oz: Hey, what's this? A second package? I don't remember ordering this. over to the package TV voice: upstairs And now, back to "Goats say the Darndest Thing". Goats on TV: upstairs Baa./Woohoohoohoohoohoo! starts to open the package Oz: Ahh...choo! off the ribbon, then the box opens, revealing a simple BoomBot Ooh, a vintage BoomBot! I wonder what it's programmed to say. Wait-it might be a collector's item. Oh, then again, it's no longer mint-in-box! presses a button on the BoomBot's head. Suddenly... BoomBot: Ozwald Harmounian... Oz: Yes, BoomBot? BoomBot: You are now under my control. Oz: into some sort of trance-like state Seriously? BoomBot: Seriously. When you hear the bell, you must sell. Do you understand? Oz: No. BoomBot: Will you do it anyway? Oz: Yes. Hear the bell, I must sell. Hear the bell, I must sell. Hear the bell, I must sell! I must sell! Robot: This toy will self-distruct. Oz: I'm sorry, what was that last- BoomBot explodes, he reverts to normal state Woah, that was weird. the door opens, ringing the bell. Oz falls into the trance-like state Benjamin: Hey mister, can I use your bathroom? Oz: Hear the bell, I must sell. Benjamin: Woah. You mean, this is for sale? Oz: up Banjamin in his fist, laughing Everything is for sale. Benjamin: Yay. F&C are walking, enjoying the toy they found in the crate Fanboy: I can't wait to show Oz what was in that crate. The Diving Belaruski! toy Chum Chum: When he gets the bends, his limbs really bend! Chris Chuggy/Michael/Yo/Patton: Laughing Fanboy: Why is Oz's door open? peek in through the window. Before their eyes, they see Oz selling all his toys to a crowd of customers with money in hand Oz: Sold, sold, sold, sold, sold! Hank: How much for this? Oz: Only $999.99. Hank: a blue fake dollar All I have is toy money! giggles Oz: the fake dollar Perfect for buying toys. Murphy: Can we pay with bubble gum? Oz: We accept regular and already been chewed. toddlers chew gum and spit them into Oz's face Outside... Benjamin/Shelby/Molly: laughing look at each other and run in Fanboy: Oz! Oz! to the front of the crowd What are you doing?!? Chum Chum: Oz, let the price come down and step away from the toys. Oz: I can't, everything must be sold. a stamp onto Hank Hank: offscreen Ooh! I'm on sale! Chum Chum: Oz, you can't sell your toys, they're your babies! Oz: No. up a group of rag dolls These are my babies! And they're free with a purchase of eighty toys. the dolls into the crowd Fanboy: But Oz, remember this? up a framed dollar This was the FIRST dollar you ever made! And you SWORE you'd never make another. Fedora Man: I'll give you a nickle for that dollar. Oz: Sold! Fanboy: Huh? dollar gets stamped. Oz gives it to Fedora Man Oz: And don't forget your change. some framed coins Fedora Man: the framed coins Thank you! Fanboy and Chum Chum: moaning Chum Chum: I can't believe this is happening! crying outside... Nancy/Cheech: laughing comes in playing a video game on a forklift driven by a baby. The baby salutes, then drives away closes the door, ringing the bell. He reverts to normal state Oz: Woah, that was weird. F&C on the floor, cowering Hey guys! I just had the craziest dream. You were there, and you were there, and all my stuff-- that all the toys are gone IS NOT HERE!!! Guys, all my collectibles have been stolen! Fanboy: They weren't stolen, you sold them! Chum Chum: And you made me watch! Oz: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! the register is pressing itself Ah! register spurts out money from earlier Nooooooooo! Why would I ever start selling things? faints Fanboy: More importantly, how do we get you to stop? walks by, sweeping the money Dollarnator: You could always do an idea extraction. Chum Chum: An extraction? What's that? Dollarnator: I insert you directly into Oz's brain, and you remove the idea to sell. However, it's a dangerous process. The subject may be reduced to babbling, drooling idiots. Oz: whining What am I gonna play with? Where...where... Dollarnator: I'll go get the stuff out of my trunk. leaves night, Dollarnator's plan is in operation. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Oz are on operating tables with helmets stuck to their heads. The helmets are attached to Dollarnator Dollarnator: As your architect, I will build the multilayer construct of Oz’s dream space. Now make sure to watch for the synchronized kicks or you’ll end up in limbo. Fanboy: Ugh, this is so boring! All I’m hearing is blarghety blargh blargh bleh! Let’s just do it already! activates the program. F&C's eyes shoot beams of light, and Oz loses conscience, sending the three into Oz's mind Oz's mind... Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: screaming land near a table with a brain on it Fanboy: his cape covering his face Boy, Oz, your mind is dark! Oz: Are you sure this is my mind? It seems kind of empty. sounds are heard. The three look up to see flying turkeys Oz: Ooh. A flock of Thanksgiving turkeys! of them drops gravy onto Oz's jacket. Oz tastes it Oz: Mmm, gravy. Yep, this is my mind! Fanboy: Okay, we have to find where he got the idea to sell things. hand in brain and feels around for something It's gotta be around here somewhere. Let's see. dances weird That's his pleasure center...motor control... pretends to drive balance... pretends to trip Ah! here we go, memory. of giant comic books appear Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Wow! Chum Chum: Wow, Oz. You have a pretty sweet memory collection. Dollarnator: outside Oz's memory These are all memory books. Moments where Oz got the new idea. You must find the one where he decided to sell. Chum Chum: a book Ooh. How bout this memory? "Ozwald Harmounion in: The Case of the Mysterious Package". Fanboy: gasp Look at the date, it's today! Let's check it out. book, and he, Chum Chum and Oz hop in arrive at a grey scale Oz Comix Fanboy: Whoa, cool memory! at Past Chum Chum Ho ho, whoa, Chum Chum. You look great in Oz's memory. Chum Chum: at Past Fanboy Me? You're the one who looks great. Oz: Quiet down, we should watch for clues. Fanboy: to Chum Chum You do look great, i'm loving this. lid of the crate flies out the window, breaking it Past Oz's mom: I hear new package! Ozvald! Past Fanboy: We'll unpack it at home for you, bye! and Past Chum Chum leave. Suddenly, a package appears Chum Chum: Hey, look at that. Oz: I remember that package, but what was in it? Past Oz: package Ooh, a vintage BoomBot! I wonder what it's programmed to say. button on BoomBot's head Past BoomBot: When you hear the bell, you must sell. Past Oz: trance-like state Hear the bell, I must sell. Fanboy: gasp That toy gave you the idea to sell! But - who gave you the toy? Chum Chum: Dollarnator, can you unscramble the voice? Dollarnator: outside Oz's memory I'm on it. is a rewind sound. Suddenly... Past BoomBot (in Oz's mom's voice): Hear the bell, you must sell. Hear the bell, you must sell. Okay, Ozzie? Oz: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's Mother?!? Oz's mom: in on stair chair That's right, it was me! Fanboy: But - how did you get in here? Oz's mom: I give your robot free yogurt. Oz is licking a cone of fro-yo Past Oz Comix breaks up Oz's mom: Now that Ozzie's such a good seller, he can sell yogurt for ME! Oz: Not if I can help it! his hand in the brain, making him act weird. He then pulls out the robot from before I have the idea! Fanboy: Dollarnator, we're ready! Kick us outta here! something Uh-oh. Oz's mom: Ozwald! into a giant Fanboy: Dollarnator? Giant Oz's mom: He must sell! He must sell! He must sell! He must sell! turning into Oz's mom clones Clones: He must sell! He must sell! He must sell! He must sell! until Dollarnator wakes up Fanboy: Oz, don't let her get the idea! clones charge at Oz, but he defeats them one by one like a video game Fanboy: Ahh! clones appear Oz: We gotta get out of here with the idea! Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: DOLLARNATOR!!! is still eating his fro-yo Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Oz's mind DOLLARNATOR! kicks Chum Chum's table, waking the three up. They gasp and moan Fanboy: Are we back? he pauses as his eyes shoot a light from before. Dollarnator smacks him Dollarnator: You're back. Oz: grunt Chum Chum: Oz, are you still brainwashed? Oz: Not anymore. mind-robot Fanboy/Chum Chum/Oz: Yeah! each other's hands Oz's mom: You win this time, Ozzie, but you still have no more junk! and flies away Oz: Grr! at the park, the kids are playing with Oz's toys when Oz, Fanboy and Chum Chum come out of the sandbox Oz: WHY TOYS?!? back the toys one by one I'll take this, and that, no backsies! giggles I love my toys. Fanboy and Chum Chum sink back into the sandbox Kids: dejected Aww. Category:Transcripts